


Soft

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: Amidst all the Upsidedown stress, the reader is dating Billy, and thinks she knows how to handle it best.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Billy Hargrove x Reader
> 
> Prompt(s): 32- “Why are you doing this?” 69- “What do you want me to say?” 1- “I love you, please don’t go.”
> 
> Song: Gasoline- Troye Sivan
> 
> Request: kinda? I told my cousin to give me a prompt and character so… no not really requested lmao.
> 
> Requests Are: Open
> 
> Warning(s): ANGST (if you couldn’t tell by the prompts), cursing, break-ups, violence, Steve getting the shit beat out of him, tall boys crying???? (that triggers me okay)
> 
> Word count: 1.5k

Everything was going great, or so he thought. Now? He knew that wasn’t the case as she had asked him to meet with her at the park on Maple St, at 9 p.m.

“What do you mean you’re leaving me?”

“ **What do you want me to say** , Billy?” (Y/N), with her back to him, picked up her jacket that had fallen off her waist.

And he, in the only way he knew how, asked her to not leave. To stay. He needed her, he’d been an asshole in the past, yeah, but not to her, right?

He grasped her wrist, making her turn to look at him. His eyes were red from the tears he’d been holding back, jaw set, lips forming a pouty expression. His broken-heartedness was turning into his only familiar emotion; anger.

“Let go, Billy.” (Y/N)’s voice cracked in his name.

He shook his head, “ **Why are you doing this?**  Did I do something?”

His eyes searched hers for something, anything, to tell him what went wrong.

(Y/N) sighed and shook her head,“I can’t anymore Billy.”

“You gonna tell me why?” he got in her face, getting angrier, “Is it Steve Harrington? Or how ‘bout Nancy, huh? Maybe Jonathan?”

(Y/N) pulled her wrist back, “It’s none of them, Billy! This is me, it’s just me. You of all people should realize that sometimes people have their own shit to deal with! But, instead of lashing out at others, I’m-”

“Running away, huh? Instead of letting me help?”

(Y/N) took a breath and turned, walking back in the direction of her house.

For a second, Billy couldn’t comprehend what was happening, before pointlessly grasping the bottom hem of her shirt. She stood still, not turning around. The tears in her eyes had nearly pooled over, and she couldn’t decipher if she didn’t want him seeing  _her_  like this, or if she didn’t want to see  _him_  the way he was. And he was a wreck already. Tears streamed down his face, his cheeks and nose were red, and not from the cold.

“ **I love you, please don’t go.** ”

It took everything she had to not break down at his plea, and, ultimately, his confession. They’d never said something as such to each other, and for all she knew, he wasn’t the type to fall in love.

“I’m sorry. Goodbye, Billy.”

And without looking back, she left. And he crumbled.

* * *

It’d been a week since they’d broken up. And Billy was dealing, to say the least. Not in his healthiest of ways, but he was dealing. He’d pick a fight with anyone who’d look at him the wrong way, slept around with various girls, gone to parties, drank, everything he could to take his girlfriend-  _ex-girlfriend_ , off his mind.

Tonight, he’d planned to visit a girl he’d been chatting with. Instead, he was now after his step-sister.

When he’d shown up at the Byers’, he wasn’t expecting much. Just to find Max and maybe the twerpy Zombie Boy. Instead, he was met with Steve  _fucking_  Harrington.

At first, he tried to play it cool.

“Am I dreaming, or is that you, Harrington?”

Steve stood, hands on hips, “Yeah, it’s me. Don’t cream your pants.”

Billy took off his jacket as Steve walked to him, “What are you doing here, amigo?”

“I could ask you the same thing.  _Amigo_.”

“I’m looking for my step-sister. Little birdy told me she was here.” he glanced at the window. He saw all of them, Max, a couple kids he didn’t recognize, Lucas Sinclair, and-

 _(Y/N) (Y/L/N)_.   

But he still kept a cool head.

“Huh, that’s weird, I dunno her.”

He stared Steve down, “small, red hair, bit of a bitch.”

And Harrington  _still_  denied it.

“Doesn’t ring a bell, sorry buddy.”

Billy took a drag from his cigarette, officially pissed off, and stepped forward, squaring up with the slightly taller boy, and sighed.

“I don’t know, this whole… situation, Harrington.” He tensed his jaw, “It’s giving me the hibbie jibbies.”

Harrington played it off, “yeah, why is that?”

“My thirteen-year-old sister goes missing, all day, and then I find her with you, in a stranger’s house,” he motioned to the house, catching (Y/N) trying to pry away the teenage boys and girl from peeping underneath the window, “and you lie to me about it.”

Steve laughs as Billy takes another hit from the cigarette, “Man, were you dropped too much as a child, or what?”

Billy laughs dangerously and licks his bottom lip.

Steve continues, “I don’t know what you don’t understand about what I just said. She’s not here.”

Billy points with his cigarette to the window, “then who is that.”

Steve quickly turns, catching the kids jump down and hide, “Ah, shit-”

Billy pushes Steve, hard, “I told you to  _plant your feet_.” he sneers before kicking the grounded boy and walking into the house.

He sees the kids, (Y/N) in front of them, arms spread eagle, protecting them.

“Well, well, well.” and he slams the door.

“Billy don’t-”

Billy looks at (Y/N) for a split second, and once again too clouded by anger, pushes her away.

“Lucas Sinclair.  _What_   _a surprise_.”

(Y/N) grabs at Billy’s shirt in an attempt to stop him, but it does nothing other than aggravate him more. He looks at his Step-sister, “I thought I told you to stay away from him, Max.”

Max makes her own attempt in getting him to leave, “Billy, go away.”

Billy looks her in the eyes, his voice a dangerous whisper “You disobeyed me. And you know what happens when you disobey me. I break things.”

The look in Max’s face tells (Y/N) she needs to go look for the sedative. It wasn’t in the near vicinity, so she stepped between the boy and the pre-teens.

Billy was near-visibly shaking, “Get out of my way, (Y/N).”

“No, Billy.”

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forcefully moved her, trying to get to Lucas, when Steve came in and punched him. Billy couldn’t focus on anything but Steve, (Y/N) was yelling after the both of them, but wasn’t acknowledged by either, and instead prompted to go find the sedative.

She heard the kids yelling Billy growling at Steve “No one tells me what to do,” and then everything go quiet. (Y/N) came back into the room, watching Billy pull a needle out of his neck, stumbling around, “The hell is this? Little shit, what have you done?”

And then he dropped. One of the boys quietly cursed before Billy laughed in a near hopeless manner. Max grabbed the bat, (Y/N) went to stop her, but ultimately decided against it.

“From here on out, you leave me, and my friends, alone. Do you understand?” She growled.

Billy, now loopy, bit back “Screw you.”

Max slammed the nail bidden bat between Billy’s legs, making (Y/N) flinch and Billy look up, bewildered, before screaming “Say you understand! Say it. Say it!”

Quietly, Billy retreated, mumbling “I understand.” before passing out.

It’d now been a good 8 hours since the gang left in Billy’s car after hoisting Steve into the Camaro, much to (Y/N)’s displeasure. But she knew it had to be done. She waved them off, and closed the door, knowing she’d need to be the one to help Billy when he came to. She’d gotten the call that eleven had closed the gate, and everything was semi-okay.The sun started peeking through the curtains hinting at morning.

She was cleaning him off when he opened his eyes.

“Hey.” (Y/N) greeted.

“You lied to me.” Billy grumbled, pushing her hand away so he could sit up.

“About?”  She put the damp rag down, and held her hands in her lap.

“When you broke up with me. I asked if this had to do with Harrington.”

“And it doesn’t.”

“That’s bull.” he glared. (Y/N) sighed, looking down while Billy looked around.

“What’s the shit on the wall?”

This gained a chuckle from the shorter girl, “would you be mad if I said it was part of the reason I broke up with you?”

Billy looked at her, brows furrowed, as if to ask if she was joking. But she wasn’t.

“Listen, if you’re gonna fuck with me, I’m leaving.” he reached for his pocket, nearly panicking when his keys weren’t there.

“Yeah, about that…” Billy snapped his head at her again, “Max took it. To go… take Steve home…”

Billy looked at her incredulously, she looking back at him.

“I’m walking home.” Billy stated, getting up to leave, only stopping when (Y/N) pulled at his hand. She intertwined their fingers, sighing and getting up.

“I’m sorry.”

Billy looked at her, placing his hand at the bottom of her jaw, eyes softening.

She continued, “there’s been a lot of shit going on, and it’s hard for me to explain, but… It’s over. It is. For now, I just need you to trust me when I say, I’m sorry, and I didn’t mean it.”

Billy tried so hard to not tear up, he really did.

“You’re making me go soft, babe.”

She laughed, a tear running down her cheek, which Billy was quick to wipe away.

“I’ll forget everything if you do.” he chuckled.

“Yeah, handsome. Yeah.” she nodded, reaching up to kiss him.


End file.
